Protector
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Takeru always felt like he had to protect Kotoha, especially after she finds out she is carrying his child. When Dokoku attacks the mansion, will Takeru be able to protect his new family the way he wants? Or will all his hopes for his family go down the drain?


Protector

Takeru held Kotoha in his arms, who is two months pregnant. He loved her with all his heart and soul, and now they were tied together forever through their child. Takeru had proposed to her not too long ago and they were planning to have their wedding nine months after the baby was born.

Takeru had to protect Kotoha no matter what. She was part of his only family. Her, Jii, Kaoru, and now his first of probably many children with Kotoha Hanori, or soon to be Shiba.

The gendu bell rang out. Takeru kissed Kotoha goodbye and sped off with the other Shinkengers.

The Shinkengers got there and found Shitari the only one there.

"Shinken Red, so glad you were drawn here, now Dokoku has a chance to attack!' Shitari said with an evil laugh.

Realyity hit Takeru in the face. It was a trap. Dokoku was after the next Shinken Red, which was being carried by Kotoha.

The young Tono took off back toward the Shiba Mansion and sure enough, the house was a flame with no sign of his love anywhere outside. Takeru morphed and went into the house. He found Dokoku about to strike Kotoha, trapped in a corner, helpless since she couldn't morph.

Takeru blocked Dokoku's attack and struck him as he help in soon to be bride up. He quickly led her out and found Jii outside with a horse and a sack. Takeru helped Kotoha onto the horse and Jii hopped on behind her.

"Go as far away from here as you can before sun down, don't come back until the smoke clears away. Everything will be fine. I love you, Kotoha, "Takeru said.

"I love you, two. Be careful, my love, "Kotoha said as the horse took off.

Jii stopped at the edge of the woods high on a cliff.

"The sun hasn't gone down yet, "Kotoha said.

"We need to be close just in case something goes wrong, Kotoha, "Jii said to Kotoha, "Are you hungry?"

"Hai, "Kotoha said as Jii reached into the sack and pulled out a sealed container.

"Your favorite, curry rice, "Jii said handing the container to the young girl.

"Thank you, Jii-san, "Kotha said as she ate the meal.

The two ate in silence and listened to the sounds of the battle that they could faintly hear, the sun was slowly going down in the distance.

Jii had left to collect firewood and Kotoha sat on a log, playing her flute to the tune of the wind. She played a tune of comfort as she hoped her tono would come out alive.

She thought back to the moments before Takeru swooped in and saved her from certain death. She was sitting in the sitting room, reading a book that contained baby names to see which ones she liked and which one she didn't, when a clatter of wood being forcfully destroied filled her ears. She looked up and saw Dokoku heading toward her. She ran as far as sha could, which is by chance when she got caught in the corner. The smoke was stinging her eyes as she turned her back to Dokoku, hoping that her life, as well as her child's, be saved. That is when she heard a clash behind her and a hand on her back. Kotoha looked up and saw Takeru standing over her, hand stretched out. She took it and the two lovers ran out as fast as they could.

Kotoha sighed as she put her flute down. She really hoped this battle would be over before day break, but it was unlikely to happen. If Dokoku runs out of water, Kotoha knew Takeru would send her away from the Shiba Mansion until Dokoku was destroied. She wasn't an idiot. She knew Tono-Sama was debating her full time return to the Shinkengers in a year and was wanting to keep her off the team. She knew where he was getting at, he didn't want their child to grow up parentless like he did. Takeru wanted at least one parent in the child's life and if he had the choice, it would be Kotoha.

Jii returned with the fire wood and started a fire, dispite that he knew that Takeru would see it and find out that he hadn't carried out his orders. The sun was almost set in the distance. Kotoha knew that sleep would not come for her tonight, neither would Jii-san. They were both worried for Takeru and hoped he would make it out of there alive. Yes, they would rather him come out horribly injured than dead, anyday and anytime.

Meanwhile, the battle had intensified to extreme measures. Rynusukai tried as hard as he could, but the fire would not go out no matter how much he tried to put it out, meaning it was a gas fire. Takeru was to only one left standing. He was able to dragged the others outside that way they would not suffocate in the smoke.

He was wounded, cuts in is suit were deep enough to cause blood to flow out of them. He wasn't injured out of his suit yet, but that was fast approaching. He knew he had to lead Dokoku outside to keep from suffocating and he did just that. He lead them to the fron yard outside of the gate, right in front of where Kotoha and Jii-san sat.

Kotoha watched as her beloved fought Dokoku. He was still alive and that was all Kotoha needed to know. He was still alive after six hours of battle and he was still going strong.

Takeru never took a step back away from his opponent, rather his opponent took steps away from him, trying to get away from the very angry red shinken. Takeru had to protect his family, no matter what.

At the thought of his family, Takeru grew stronger and more powerful with his attacks, and soon, Dokoku was defeated, Genta was up by this time and handled the larger version of Dokoku himself. After an hour, Dokoku was finally defeated and Takeru's family was safe. Takeru laid down on the ground and passed out from his exhaustion.

Kotoha and Jii-san slept in the woods that night and returned home the next morning to a burnt down Shiba Manshion. Kotoha took a breath and went towards Takeru. He was stirring when she reached him. She helped him sit up and tended the best she could to his wounds until Jii would come back with proper suppiles.

Takeru was pretty beat up. His left arm was difinately broke and his right was cut open from his shoulder down to his wrist. His left knee seemed to be dislocated and his right calf had a deep cut on the back of it. His face had a slash on his left cheek and he had a small black eye on his right eye. But he was still breathing and that was all that matter to Kotoha, her true love was alive.

Takeru winced as Kotoha held him tightly, but returned it kindly. He was glad to have his love in his arms, the pain meant he was alive. He would survive to see another day with his soon to be bride in a few months.

"I'm sorry, Tono-sama, I didn't mean to hurt you!"Kotoha quickly apalogized to him, letting Takeru go.

"It's quite alright, Kotoha, I am glad to see you two, "Takeru said, embracing her once again.

The two lovebirds shared a sweet kiss as Jii returned home with the medical supplies.

TIME SKIP

"Kotoha, she's beautiful, "Takeru remarked about his new daughter.

"Hai, "the new mother agreed, "she is. "

"What's her name?" Genta asked as he walked in to see his new 'niece'.

"Kira, "Kotoha said, "Kira Mistuba Shiba. "

Takeru smiled in contentment at his new family, now he anxiously awaited the day he would be married to his love.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

"You may kiss the bride!"The priest announce after a very long ceremony.

Takeru leaned in and kissed his bride. The new lady of the manshion. The new Lady Shiba. The new Shiba. His new wife.

THE END!


End file.
